The Adventures of MaryKate and Ashley
by 0TwistedAngel0
Summary: Based on a prompt/request. Prompt: Write a fic where little Brittany and Quinn make Santana suffer by watching Mary-Kate and Ashley movies all night. Friendship, Fluff


A/N: This story was written for LiveLoveGlee. She said that "SOMEONE SHOULD WRITE A FIC WHERE LITTLE BRITTANY AND QUINN MAKE SANTANA SUFFER BY WATCHING MARY KATE AND ASHLEY MOVIES ALL NIGHT" and I couldn't resist so I made this as a gift for her. I hope you all enjoy this, this is the first real Glee fic I write that I think is half-way decent. Please excuse any grammatical errors for this story has no beta and I really just wanted to get it out there.

P.S. I take requests (and I actually welcome them) for fan fics! So, if you have an idea, let me know and I'll see if it works! (Note: I do not write Finchel (Finn/Rachel) stories. I don't really like the pairing and I can't get into writing those characters well.)

* * *

The doorbell rang and eight year-old Brittany all but sprinted to the front door where she collided with her very pregnant mother. The blonde giggled and grinned up at her mother sheepishly. She knew her friends had arrived. She knew that just behind the door Quinny and Tana were waiting so that their party could start. The older woman glanced down at her daughter in a half-hearted glare as she sighed, "Be careful, Brittany. You could hurt yourself," she warned before opening the front door.

On the front porch stood two young women, Mrs. Fabray and Mrs. Lopez, each with their respective daughter. It was the night of the girls' first sleepover since Brittany moved into a new house and the Dutch girl was very eager to show off the new place.

"Quinny! Tana!" Brittany squealed as she pushed passed her mother to hug her best friends tightly. She glanced up at their mothers. "Hello Mrs. Fabray, Hello Mrs. Lopez."

Both women chuckled and smiled down at the little hyper blonde, "Hello, Brittany."

Santana and Quinn were holding their sleeping bags in front of them—Quinn smiling kindly and Santana staring boredly between all the bodies that had gathered on Brittany's front porch. Brittany clapped her hands together and hopped up and down.

"Come on, guys! Come in, come in!" Brittany insisted as she grabbed each girl by their free hand and tugged with a strength little girls shouldn't possess. The mothers laughed and chit-chatted out on the porch while Brittany made quick work of showing her friends her new house.

"_Down those stairs is the basement, but it's spooky—you don't want to go down there. Through there's the kitchen and Mama said we could make brownies later and then you go there and it's the dining room and the living room and then up the stairs" _Brittany paused only to run up the stairs, taking two at a time, continuing without pause once she reached the top. "_This is my very own bathroom, and that's the games closet—I have Twister, and Trouble, and Candy land and Monopoly—that's Mama and Papa's room, this is the nursery, that means it's going to be my baby sister's room when the Big Bird decides to drop her off and theeeeeen,"_

Brittany stopped in front of a bright yellow door that said Britt's Room. Santana and Quinn exchanged a glance. Quinn was doing her best to keep from giggling and Santana just smirked over at her friend. They both knew that Brittany was going to be excited but they still found her hyperness very sweet. Brittany grinned proudly as she opened the door, "This is _my_ room!"

Quinn walked in first, taking a good look around the room, sizing it up. "It's a very pretty room, Brittany. Very…_yellow_," she noted.

That was an understatement. The entire room was yellow. Yellow walls, yellow desk, yellow bedspread—of course, there were other colors to balance the room out and there were animal plushies and stickers everywhere including the TV but it was very bright and very Brittany.

The little Dutch girl beamed, "I know. Isn't it great?" Her blue eyes flashed over to Santana, who was laying her sleeping bag down on the floor. "What do you think, Tana?"

Santana looked up from unfolding her bag and smiled, "I like it, Britt. It's nice."

Brittany squealed and then jumped onto her bed. She reached over to her night table where a Sailor Moon notebook lay and turned to a page she had been writing on earlier. She began to list off things she wanted to—play Barbies, read stories, make brownies, play dress-up, have a tea party, watch movies—when Quinn interrupted her with a squeal.

"You have the new Mary-Kate and Ashley movie?" she grinned brightly.

Brittany's eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly, "Yup! Papa got it for me as a present since I helped him paint the nursery!"

Santana rolled her eyes. Her friends had some weird obsession with Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen. It all started because of Quinn's older sister. Quinn's sister had been a fan of the Olsen twins forever and had grown up watching all of Mary-Kate and Ashley's videos. So obviously, Quinn had fallen in love with them too and gotten Brittany into it too. They had watched (and forced Santana to watch as well) every single one of their movies, shows and even freakier, they knew all the words. Santana didn't share in her friends' obsession because frankly, those twins sucked at acting and their voices annoyed the heck out of her. She didn't see what was so special about them. They played the same part in just like, fifty different scenarios, and for some reason it was always a hit.

"We have to watch it!" Quinn squealed as she raced forward towards the VHS tape. Brittany leaped off her bed and to her closet where it seemed she kept all her other VHS tapes. Santana groaned and fell backwards on Brittany's bed.

"Seriously? I hate them."

"You're not supposed to hate, Santana," Quinn reprimanded. "Mother says that it's very rude and impolite and that God's children should only love."

Santana rolled her eyes, "We're not at Sunday school, Quinn, so cut it out."

The aforementioned blonde just huffed and continued to browse through the videos in Brittany's closet. Brittany grabbed a whole bunch of her older VHS tapes and grinned.

"I think we should have a marathon of Mary-Kate and Ashley!"

Santana groaned and shook her head, "No! What happened to all the other stuff you wanted to do? If we watch all those movies, we won't be able to do anything else!"

"Well, we can watch a few and _then_ we'll do whatever it is you want to do, Santana," Quinn compromised. Santana glared at her friend for a moment and Quinn stared back, raising a single eyebrow at the Latina.

"It's just a stupid movie!" Santana snapped, stomping her foot on the ground and crossing her arms, stubbornly. She wasn't going to budge; the Olsen twins were stupid and she didn't want to watch. However, Brittany pouted and then moved to put the VHS tapes away and Quinn got a sad, disappointed look in her eyes and sighed.

"Fine! We can watch your stupid movies," she grumbled.

Stupid Brittany with her stupid puppy dog pout and stupid Quinn and her sad eyes. They knew that she hated seeing them upset like that. Obviously, they knew very well because as soon as Santana gave in to their demands, both blondes perked up and rushed to pick the movies. After they chose the four movies that they wanted to see (or rather that Quinn and Brittany wanted to see), the trio hopped up onto Brittany's bed and pressed play.

The first movie had been Quinn's choice (naturally). Quinn's favorite Mary-Kate and Ashley movie was "Billboard Dad". She was a sucker for romance and she was one of those girls that knew she was going to find her Prince Charming one day and that everything was going to be perfect. So, of course, throughout the entire movie Quinn was sighing and giggling, burying her face in a pillow whenever something romantic happened. (This, if you asked Santana, was utterly ridiculous. What was the point of watching a romantic movie if you were going to hide at all the romantic parts?) Santana spent most of her time laying in between Brittany and Quinn, staring off to the side or making fun of the scenes that were playing on the TV.

"Oh, c'mon, that guy is a total weirdo. Why is his hair white? It's freaky," Santana scoffed.

"Shhhhhh!" Quinn and Brittany hissed each bumping Santana with their shoulders as Quinn turned up the volume to drown out Santana's commentary. Santana rolled her eyes.

Quinn's second pick was "How the West was Fun". It was the movie about two twin girls who tried to save… somebody's ranch or something. To be completely honest, Santana wasn't paying all that much attention. She was just trying to survive. Santana actually fell asleep half way through the movie and it wasn't until the movie was almost over that Quinn noticed. She narrowed her eyes and pinched Santana's arm causing the girl to jump up and yelp in surprise, which in turn, caused Brittany to scream and fall off the bed.

"What the heck?" she rubbed her arm as she sat up.

"Pay attention," Quinn hissed angrily. Santana scoffed ready to snap back at her friend when they both heard Brittany whimper.

"Oh my gosh," Quinn gasped apologetically as she scrambled off the bed. Santana cursed under her breath in Spanish. Quinn would have reprimanded her (she knew Santana well-enough to know when she was misbehaving, even if she didn't know exactly what she was saying) but Brittany was their main focus.

"Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked as she pushed back the blonde girl's hair behind her ear. Brittany was pouting and holding her knee close to her.

"My knee h-hurts," she whimpered. Santana glared over at Quinn, silently blaming her for getting Brittany hurt. Quinn glared back and then they both wrapped an arm around Brittany.

"Its okay, B. I think you just hit it on the floor hard… you'll be fine," Santana whispered as she rubbed Brittany's knee lightly. Brittany sniffled and looked at her friends' with watery eyes.

"Will you guys kiss it better?"

Both Quinn and Santana smiled and nodded, leaning in together to kiss Brittany's knee. They made an exaggerated kissing noise as they pulled back which made Brittany giggle.

"There does that feel better Brittany?" Quinn asked as she petted her friend's hair.

Brittany nodded slowly as she stood up. Santana helped her up and then Quinn spoke, "We can watch whatever movie you want to watch now."

Santana nodded in agreement and Brittany smiled shyly. "Okay."

"So, what's it going to be?" Santana asked. She really wished Brittany would suddenly desire to watch X-Men or something more entertaining like that. However, Brittany just sniffled and grinned as she spoke the name of yet another Mary-Kate and Ashley movie.

"I want to watch "To Grandmother's House We Go", okay?"

Santana sighed in defeat. She should've guessed and Quinn giggled, nodding happily as she went over to the VCR to switch the tapes. The three girls all climbed back onto Brittany's bed, Brittany in the middle this time. Santana linked her arm with Britt's while Quinn rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. It seemed to make the little Dutch girl relax and forget all about her injury so; Santana was willing to sit through the stupid movie to make Brittany happy.

Santana was getting really tired of hearing those twins' squeaky voices and she was just going to give up and leave the room until Britt and Quinn finished their spazzing when Brittany sat up, making Quinn fall on the bed. Santana noticed Quinn sulk for a moment before she pulled herself together. She knew for a fact Quinn never liked showing weakness; it was something they had in common. (They both knew that Brittany was their weakness though.)

"Brittany, what's up?" Quinn asked as she sat up again. Brittany was grabbing another VHS from the pile and switching the tapes.

"I just thought of something better we could watch… and it totally fits!" Brittany giggled. Santana groaned and buried her face into the bed.

"Please tell me it's not another…"

"You're invited to Mary-Kate and Ashley's Sleepover Party!" Brittany giggled as she pressed play.

Of course.

Quinn smiled, "I love that one."

Santana lifted her head up from the bed to glare over at Quinn.

"Of course, _you_ do."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're the whole reason Brittany's obsessed with the Twin Freak shows!"

"It's not wrong to enjoy their movies, Santana!" Quinn pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Guuuuys," Brittany whined as she climbed back on the bed between her two friends.

"Sorry, Brittany."

Brittany smiled. She knew her friends cared about each other; it's why they got so mad at each other sometimes. Brittany didn't know a lot of stuff… She couldn't understand her math homework, she wasn't sure what a verb was and she didn't know why people just couldn't walk around naked like the animals did. However, she knew that the only reason you would get really mad at somebody was if you really cared what they thought about you because you really cared about their opinion. So, it didn't bother her that Quinn and Santana fought so much. It was their way of showing they cared. She giggled; besides, she liked knowing that she was the reason they would stop fighting. It made her feel special and warm and fuzzy.

They lay back down on the bed changing their arrangement yet again. Brittany was on the corner against the wall so she wouldn't fall again, Santana was in the middle so she couldn't escape and Quinn was next to Santana. The movie started playing and Brittany and Quinn muttered the lines under their breath. They sung along to the songs and they each played a part. Quinn played Mary-Kate and said all of her lines and Brittany played Ashley and said all of her lines. It was creepy beyond belief. Santana made faces and grumbled through the entire show. However, she didn't seem to be as upset as she had been earlier.

Santana kept sneaking peaks at both her best friends and she noticed how happy the stupid show was making both of them. She guessed she could sit through the torture if it meant that Quinn's eyes shined happily and Brittany giggled every two seconds. It made Santana smile slightly. Brittany gasped which made Quinn and Santana focus their attention on her.

"B? What is it?"

"Santana! You're smiling! You like Mary-Kate and Ashley!" she squealed as she sat up, clapping her hands together.

Quinn smirked, "She's right! You are smiling!"

Santana narrowed her eyes and huffed, "Not because of the stupid movie, idiot!"

"Oh, then why?" Quinn challenged.

"I don't have to tell you."

"You like the movie," Quinn grinned as Brittany started chanting.

Santana rolled her eyes and sat up, crossing her arms across her chest. "I do not! I just like that it made you guys happy…" she muttered as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Quinn blinked in surprise but smiled shyly after a moment while Brittany squealed in happiness and attacked Santana, pulling her into a tight hug.

"You're so sweet, Tana!" Brittany giggled as she pressed a kiss to Santana's cheek making the Latina girl blush.

"I am not sweet!"

Quinn smiled, "It's okay, Santana. We won't tell anybody."

Brittany giggled and then pulled Quinn into the hug, making the trio topple back onto the bed and burst into giggles.

'_Maybe the freaky twins aren't _that_ bad…'_

* * *

A/N: Read and review please!


End file.
